KEREEEE!
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Kakuzu lagi uring-uringan nih! Pasalnya, anggota lainnya pada nunggak bon semua! Gimana ya caranya Kakuzu membuat bon-bon itu minimal dapat berkurang 100 perak? remember, 100 perak bagi kita 1juta dollar bagi Kakuzu ! OSH!


AKATSUKI MONEYLESS

"Kas! Kas! Kas!" Kakuzu teriak-teriak sambil nabuh panci dengan sendok. Persis kayak tukang cireng yang frustasi karena gak ada pembeli.

"Berisik amat sih tuh orang," Pein menatap jengkel Kakuzu

"Ayo! Ayo! Kas! Bayar!" teriak Kakuzu kayak kenek metromini

"Kas lagi?" tanya Deidara lemas

""Lagi" tuh maksudnya apa? Lo terakhir bayar 'kan 2 bulan lalu. itupun Cuma separoh!" Kakuzu membongkar aib Deidara di depan Itachi dan Tobi. Itachi ngikik, Tobi ngakak.

"Mending gak usah bayar. Nunggak 2 bulan, nyicil lagi. Gyahahaha," Tobi ngakak sambil megangin perutnya.

"Diem lo, lolipop!" bentak Deidara jengkel + malu. Lalu ngambil uang dari dompet pink ngejrengnya "Nih!"

"Separoh lagi?" tanya Kakuzu heran

"Ya! Buat genapin bayar gue yang sebelumnya!" jawab Deidara

"Lo kira gue tukang kredit bulanan apa?" Kakuzu menggerutu. Sudah jadi rahasia umum, Deidara kalo bayar Cuma separoh dalam sebulan. Itu kalo punya duit. Kalo gak, bisa separoh dalam 4 bulan. Tapi baiknya, tuh cowok ngebon-nya paling dikit di kas :)

"Itachi, lo dobel 4 sama minggu ini!" Kakuzu beralih ke Itachi

"Lusa aja. Gue mo gadai-in kolor gue," kata Itachi cuek.

"Lha trus ntar lo pake apa?" tanya Tobi

"Gue punya banyak kok," jawab Itachi

"Banyak?" desis Tobi heran "HAH! Jangan-jangan kolor gue yang gambar winnie the poo yang ilang itu lo colong ya?!" teriak Tobi histeris, membuat semua mata menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata "Sumpeh lo??"

"Apaan, sih lo? Buat apa gue nyolong kolor lo yang mbulak+bau itu. Jarang dicuci lagi!"

"Lho? Kok tau?" ujar Tobi kaget. Glodak!!

"Ah, udah deh! Tambah ngebahas kolor lagi. Gak jelas banget lo pada!" sela Kakuzu risih "Tobi! Bayar lo!"

"Aku gak punya duit blas!"

"Jujur 'n singkat banget jawabannya!" gumam Deidara heran

""Tobi anak baik" itu 'kan motto si lolipop itu," bisik Itachi.

"Oke, deh! Seharusnya gue gak usah nagih lo. Kapan sih lo pernah punya duit," cibir Kakuzu jengkel.

"??" Tobi

Kakuzu menghampiri Konan dan Pein yang asyik mojok. Tikus kali!

"Konan, lo bayar, dobel 2," ujar Kakuzu

"Minta sama Pein," jawab Konan

Kakuzu membuang nafas lemas+jengkel lalu berbalik pergi.

"Hei, Kakuzu! Gue 'kan lom bayar! Gue dobel 1 loh, 3 ditambah Konan. Lo 'kok gak nagih gue?" tanyanya sebelum Kakuzu minggat.

"Lo bayar ato gak, gak bakal nambah jumlah kas. Lo ngebon mulu. Emang bayarnya rajin, masak kasnya 10.000 tapi lo ngebon 100.000. 3 hari sekali lagi! Bisa bangkrut!" jelas Kakuzu cepat campur jengkel. Si pein emang virus terganas yang menggerogoti kas diantara virus-virus yang lain (Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori dkk. kecuali Kakuzu. Udah gitu, nglunasinya nunggu lebaran lagi. Bukan dengan uang tapi…

"Ini 'kan lebaran. Kita harus melupakan kekurangan-kekurangan di masa lalu dan mengikhlaskannya!" Selalu gitu!!

"Zetsu lo ba…,"

ZLEPP! Zetsu langsung nutup kurungannya sebelum Kakuzu kelar ngomong.

"Sasori! Mana bayar lo? Dobel 9, tambah 1 gratis kugutsu canggih," ucap Kakuzu mulai emosi

"Hiks!"

"Lo kenapa?" ekspresi Kakuzu berubah drastis jadi khawatir

"Hiks! Duit gue ilang…! Padahal itu gue dapat susah-susah dengan ngejual kugutsu kesayangan gue…Duit itu mo gue pake bayar kas…Tapi…hiks! Hiks! Ta… tapi…," rintih Sasori sedih

"Huhuhu…cukup! Hentikan!" ujar Kakuzu di sela-sela isak tangisnya karen terhanyut perasaan dan terhipnotis wajah melas Sasori "Lo gak usah bayar dulu! Hiks! Gue bakal jadi orang terkejam kalo nagih orang yang teraniaya kayak lo! Hiks! Hiks!" Kakuzu pun berlalu dari situ sambil berurai air mata.

"Heh!" Itachi menyikut Sasori "Akting lo murahan banget tadi," ujar Itachi dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi

"Hehehe" Sasori ngikik "Tapi dia nangis juga 'kan?"

"Dia aja yang bego bisa kemakan akting yang jelas-jelas kayak akting lo barusan,"

"Kisame," sapa Kakuzu dengan masih sesenggukan "Bayar,"

"Bayar apa?" tanya Kisame nyantai

"Ya kas lah! lo kira gue tukang nagih listrik apa?!"

"Lo 'kan punya utang ke gue dan belom bayar! Lo aja yang bayarin kas gue," tandas Kisame lalu pergi dengan cuek.

SKAK MAT! Kakuzu kalah telak! Gak bisa ngomong apa-apa. Ia emang punya utang ma Kisame sejak taun lalu sih, dan belum bayar juga.

Di ujung mata, Kakuzu liat Tobi lagi mo ngebuang sesuatu yang… keliatannya seperti… Hah! Uang!!

"Tobi! Lo apa-apaan sih? Lo nunggak kas tapi buang-buang duit gitu," sembur Kisame yang kumat gilanya kalo liat orang ngebuang-buang duit.

"Tapi ini kan sobek," jawab Tobi sambil ngeliatin lembar 10.000 an yang pecah jadi 2 lembar karena sobek.

"Sini!" Kakuzu menyambar uang itu

"Tapi dah gak laku…," ucapan Tobi terputus saat ngeliat Kakuzu dengan cermat, hati-hati dan penuh kasih sayang ngejahit tuh uang dan menyambungkannya.

"Oh…," Tobi hanya bisa ber-"oh" heran.

"Dengan ini lo bayar separoh, ya," ujar Kakuzu

"Kok separoh? Itu 'kan 10.000 genap. Harusnya 1 dong," protes tobi

"Yang separoh lagi buat gue, taok! Tanpa jahitan gue, duit lo ono gak ada gunanya!" Jawab Kakuzu lalu pergi "khukhu…kebetulan gue lagi bokek!" desisnya lirih

"Buset, dah! Perhitungan banget!" umpat Tobi jengkel


End file.
